Charla
by aniber.estrada
Summary: A.U. Basado en Halo 3 y un poco en las novelas. Cortana y Miranda tienen una charla sobre el Jefe Maestro después de los eventos de Halo 3.


Una mujer de cabello castaño estaba despertando, le dolía todo el cuerpo y deseaba mitigar aquel dolor. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, había una manta que la tapaba por lo que decidió tirarla. Ella no sentía sus piernas, ella sentía un gran dolor en la espalda y sus más terribles pensamientos cobraban forma.

-"No puede ser, no puede ser, no…" – ella estaba desesperada porque no fuera verdad, era lo contrario la realidad. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer puesto que había cometido un gran error. – No… por favor. – el lugar dónde estaba era un lugar de cámara de criogenización.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso logré que Verdad venciera? – unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus coloradas mejillas que por la ira, angustia y dolor se habían tornado a aquel color.

Ella solo podía mover sus la parte superior de su cuerpo. Notó que sus ropas estaban en el suelo por lo que decidió mirar su torso y notó que estaba vendado. Ella tenía un temor por lo que sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-Miranda. –

Aquella voz la reconoció en su totalidad, aquella voz de una I.A., que conocía a la perfección. Sus ojos café miraron una terminal de datos en dónde apareció físicamente el cuerpo de una mujer de la edad de 27-30 años, muy pero muy hermosa.

-¿Cortana? – preguntó la mujer mientras miraba una sonrisa de la I.A.

-Así es Miranda, tranquila. – decía Cortana a la mujer quien se preguntaba qué hacía aquella I.A. presente frente a ella.

-¿El Jefe Maestro te rescato? – preguntaba la comandante a la I.A. quien sonrió.

-Así es, pero no solo a mí. – eso último desconcertó a la mujer de cabello corto castaño. – También te rescató a ti. – eso último no lo entendía, puesto que lo último que sus ojos vieron fue que el Sargento Johnson se acercaba a ella suplicando que lo matara a él y que ella también lo hiciera pero después todo se volvió negro escuchando unas palabras del "Dios" que le declaró guerra a la humanidad.

-Verdad ganó por mi culpa ¿no es así? – si ella se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor con el hecho de pensar que aquel líder Covenant haya activado la red de Halo y así allá podido arrasar con toda la vida inteligente en la Galaxia.

-No, él murió a manos del Inquisidor y el Jefe paro el arma que apuntaba a la Galaxia. – eso impresionó mucho a Miranda. Cortana le miro con una sonrisa comprensiva debido a que conocía muy bien a Miranda. –John te rescató, él notó que tenías algunos, leves, signos vitales. Él cumplió su promesa. – explicó Cortana mientras Miranda le miró un poco confundida pero el dolor regresaba pero aquello era menos importante ahora.

-El jefe maestro… ¿se llama John? – preguntó ella.

-¿Eso es lo más importante que tienes por preguntar? – Cortana a veces era muy sarcástica y logró sacarle una sonrisa a la hija de su "madre". – Volvemos a casa. –

-No tengo casa. – respondió Miranda para ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa aún más cálida en Cortana.

-Digamos que cierto héroe de guerra podría ser recibido por cierto almirante con cierto élite, por lo que ya no sería un héroe sino una leyenda. – habló Cortana mientras observaba un rostro de confusión de nuevo en la comandante. -La leyenda del 117 se sabe en todos los lugares, aunque no estamos en un planeta "amigo" ni "aliado" pero digamos que estamos a salvo.-

-¿Dónde? – preguntó la castaña a Cortana quien se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara que no agradó del todo a Miranda.

-Estamos en la Colonia Humana Venezia, digamos que estamos bajo el yugo del Frente Rebelde Unido al que pensábamos desaparecida y al gobierno del planeta. – aquella información fue un golpe para la comandante más cuando sabía que el Frente Rebelde era un fuerte opositor del UNSC y la ONI. – Estamos siendo vigilados por un crucero Clase CCS así como un conjunto de fragatas pesadas así que lo mejor es que el Jefe dialogue con ellos sin que nosotras estemos presentes. –

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron? – preguntó ella pues estaba sorprendida de que un crucero Covenant estuviera a manos de los insurreccioncitas.

-No lo sabemos pero hay que agradecer de que no nos hayan matado y nos permitan estar en una de sus naves sin ser asesinados. – aquel humor característico de la I.A. estaba presente aun cuando la situación era la peor.

-¿Crees que lo logré? – preguntaba Miranda pero Cortana sabía que ella padecía las secuelas de la guerra.

-¿Sabes por qué lo escogí, te lo he contado alguna vez? – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Miranda para ver como Cortana se sentaba de piernas cruzadas mientras una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía en ella. – Escogí al Spartan que quise. Al igual que los demás era rápido, fuerte y hábil pero había algo que los demás no tenían, algo que yo sólo pude ver… -

Y así se escuchaba como unos pasos resonaban detrás de la puerta de la cámara de criogenización para después la puerta se comenzará a abrir.

-Suerte. –


End file.
